Love and Hope
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: La brecha había sido zanjada entre ellos, no había más muros, no había más límites ni marcas. Sólo ellos dos protegidos y liberados por ese sentimiento que los hacía esperanzarse, que los hacía estremecer, temer y desear. Amor. SoraxLeon.


**Los personajes son propiedad de GONZO DIGIANIMATION y quien corresponda. La trama es mía. La línea de tiempo a considerar es después de 'El Lago de los Cisnes'. ¡Disfruten! Y si pueden, dejen reviews :)**

* * *

**Love and Hope  
by Hana Hime.**

Era una tarde extremadamente lluviosa. De esas que si bien no traen una inundación por el nivel del agua, obligaban a los dueños del escenario a cerrar por los fuertes vientos. La mayoría del elenco ni siquiera se había aventurado a salir de los departamentos del staff o de sus propios hogares, pero ellos –que de tan voluntariosos que eran con su forma de vida, ya casi eran obsesos –habían insistido en ir. Después de todo, eran las estrellas del escenario, ¿qué ejemplo le darían a sus compañeros si alguien se dignaba a ir en esas condiciones climáticas y ellos no estaban?

Obviamente nadie salió a recibirlos y él, porque era un caballero o quizás porque no quería dejarla ir empapada hasta el complejo de habitaciones, le ofreció no sólo su transporte sino también su hospitalidad en lo que tardaba en cesar el diluvio.

Ella dudó –después de todo, aunque eran compañeros seguían siendo muy distintos y eran raras las oportunidades en que coincidían en algo –pero al final terminó aceptando con una sonrisa casi tan necesaria como el sol en ese tormentoso día.

Durante el viaje en auto le prestó su chaqueta de repuesto y prendió la calefacción. No era cuestión de que pescara un resfrío –o lo que era peor, que volviera a levantar fiebre por su culpa, como en aquella ocasión en que cruelmente la había obligado a competir con May.

**-Gracias joven Leon…-** susurró ella arrebujándose entre los pliegues de la prenda. Era muy cálida, con piel en el interior y de color negra, muy del estilo de Leon. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado cara porque con el agua que ella estaba destilando, seguro se arruinaría.

**-No hay por qué agradecer –**respondió el acróbata francés, virando en una intersección. Faltaba poco para que llegaran a su casa y allí podría darle alguna muda o algo.

La mera idea de que ella se cambiara de ropa en su casa, lo envaró durante unos segundos, pero apartó ese pensamiento con una imperceptible sacudida. Él nunca pensaría de esa manera sobre Sora. Ella era demasiado especial como para siquiera especular al respecto de cortejarla. En su momento, cuando apenas había entrado al escenario, lo había considerado, pero más como una diversión –un morboso y cruel entretenimiento –y no como algo serio.

Un gran suspiro por parte del joven llamó la atención de la japonesa, y casi que se abstuvo de preguntar, pero se dijo que si quería alguna vez poder hablar casualmente con su compañero, ella tendría que ser proactiva.

**-¿Sucede algo? –** inquirió agradeciendo que la oscura prenda ocultara parte de su rostro. Le daba una ilusoria sensación de encontrarse escudada de la posible rotunda mirada del trapecista.

Las manos del francés se tensaron alrededor del volante y durante unos instantes sus ojos se perdieron en el vaivén del limpiaparabrisas, quizás intentando encontrar en lo profundo de su mente las palabras que necesitaba para hacerse entender ante ella sin intimidarla.

**-Sólo estaba pensando…** -comenzó él sin dejar de mirar la ruta. Quedaban menos de dos calles para llegar a su residencia** – yo creí que si lograba convertirte en el verdadero ángel del escenario, la vida me perdonaría… -**ella asintió recordando las palabras que le había dicho Leon justo antes de que se enfrentaran a Layla-san y Yuri-san por el papel de 'El Lago de los Cisnes' **–pero creo que he sido demasiado bueno conmigo mismo. **

Sora inmediatamente corrió la chaqueta de su rostro, tratando con ansiedad de leer la expresión de él. Leon a veces la preocupaba mucho. Él se esforzaba por integrarse con los miembros del staff y ya había uno o dos actores –hombres –con los que se trataba regularmente y hablaba entre ensayo y ensayo, pero con las mujeres, la cuestión de complicaba bastante más.

Ella había aceptado a Leon a pesar de los pecados que éste había cometido en el pasado, así como Layla-san seguía junto a Yuri, imperturbable ante las miradas hostiles que algunos miembros del escenario le seguían prodigando al joven Killian. Pero la situación respecto de Leon era quizás un poco más difícil.

Yuri-san había actuado movido por la venganza –por la muerte de su padre –y había devuelto el escenario a Kalos luego de que ella y la rubia hubieran realizado la técnica fantástica; sin contar que nadie del staff excepto ella, May, Rosetta y la señorita Layla sabían la verdad acerca de la muerte de Sophie.

En cambio, todos conocían la fama de Leon de lastimar a sus compañeras. Muchas de ellas jamás habían podido recuperarse como valientemente lo había hecho May, y habían tenido que retirarse a muy corta edad de los escenarios. Las mujeres del staff eran enormemente conscientes del peligro que el joven francés había representado en el pasado, y si bien no eran activamente intolerantes, se respiraba un ambiente extremadamente tenso cuando ella no estaba. Si Sora –que era su compañera y supuestamente la persona más próxima a él –estaba presente, las chicas se calmaban visiblemente, como si fuera una especie de domadora y Leon una bestia indómita a la cual sólo la joven japonesa podía manejar.

**-Joven Leon… -**susurró ella sin saber cómo darle ánimos. Si no estuviera manejando seguramente le hubiera tomado la mano o algo, era difícil saberlo porque seguía desconociendo cómo moverse en torno a él en este tipo de situaciones.

**-Cuando apenas entré en el escenario… quise hacerte daño Sora –**confesó el trapecista desacelerando el auto imperceptiblemente.

El corazón la muchacha trastabilló. No porque lo dicho por él fuera una revelación –después de todo el acróbata había sido capaz de lastimar a otras mujeres –pero el escucharlo de sus propios labios, con ese tono lleno de arrepentimiento y dolor fue casi demasiado. Como pudo, obligó a las palabras a salir de su boca. Si se quedaba muda, sólo haría sentir más culpable a Leon.

**-¿Por qué le recordaba a Sophie-san…? –**preguntó, ignorando el hecho de que ya habían empezado a entrar en el garaje de la residencia de él.

**-No, aún no te había conocido lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de las similitudes entre ustedes… -**contestó el joven deteniendo la marcha del auto pero sin apagar el motor, ya que de otra manera se apagaría la calefacción **–quise lastimarte porque me parecías muy… pura.**

**-¿Muy pura…? –**la habían acusado de ingenua, de torpe, incluso de estúpida, pero nunca de pura. Esto era algo relativamente nuevo para ella. Al menos no sonaba tan mal.

**-El sólo verte tan feliz arriba del escenario, cuando para mí era un terrible sufrimiento, me hacía querer destrozarte. Al resto de mis compañeras las lastimaba porque me aterraba que alguien pudiera igualar a Sophie… pero a ti, quería lastimarte por… placer –**escupió él odiándose a sí mismo con todas las fibras de su ser.

**-¡Pero después todo cambió! –**graznó ella. No quería que Leon volviera a sufrir y sabía con certeza que era él mismo el que más daño se causaba **– usted cambió y nunca más volvió a lastimar a nadie. Y al final de cuentas a mí no me lastimó. **

**-¿Qué no te lastimé? –**preguntó consternado **–desde que llegué al escenario lo único que hice fue intentar degradarte. Lo hice cuando debimos interpretar 'El Príncipe y la Princesa' y seguí haciéndolo desde entonces. **

**-Pero todo eso me hizo más fuerte joven Leon. Yo no hubiera llegado a ser la estrella del escenario Kaleido si todo eso no me hubiera hecho madurar y darme cuenta de que el sueño que estaba persiguiendo, el de la señorita Layla, no era específica y únicamente mi sueño –**ella hesitó un momento antes de continuar **–si debo serle sincera, esas experiencias fueron dolorosas, pero no estoy para nada resentida con usted. Después de todo, si no hubieran sucedido todas esas cosas… quizás hoy no seríamos… amigos –**expresó la joven acróbata sabiendo que la última palabra había salido en un susurro muy tímido. Había sido quizás una impertinencia de su parte, pero ella realmente quería considerarse su amiga.

**-Eres realmente muy buena… pero creo que no te merezco como amiga –**gruñó él saliendo rápidamente del auto y entrando a la casa, casi como escapando de ella.

Sora sintió mucho coraje al verlo huir, y encima dejándola con la palabra en la boca y sin respuesta a su… ¿existe algo llamado 'declaración de amistad'? Bueno, si no existía acababa de inventarla y no había recibido respuesta a ella y esto no se iba a quedar así.

Decidida, lo siguió dentro de la vivienda.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A primera vista, la casa de Leon parecía muy cómoda pero a la vez ascética. Nada más superar el garaje –donde había una moto y además estaba la lancha con la que habían entrenado para 'El Lago de los Cisnes'-, se salía a una modernísima cocina, con mesadas de cerámica negra con diminutas motas doradas y cobrizas salpicándolas. Había dos hornos y dos microondas de acero inoxidable incrustados en cuatro placas de mármol color obsidiana sobre una de las paredes; y en el centro estaba el desayunador con sus respetivas sillas blancas, iluminadas por lámparas colgantes de luz dorada y pantallas negras. Sora pensó que May moriría de ver la cantidad y variedad de utensilios que había colgados en la estructura metálica que sobrevolaba las mesadas.

**-Por favor pasa y toma asiento, te prepararé algo caliente para beber… -**ofreció Leon alcanzándole una manta que había sobre una de las mesadas e indicándole el camino hacia el living, mientras él permanecía en la cocina.

En sala de estar había un juego de sofás, dos individuales y uno enorme donde cabrían fácilmente cinco personas más. Los muebles en su mayoría eran de madera oscura, casi negra y los cojines de los sillones y sillas eran blancos. Las paredes de la habitación eran de un color azul clarísimo, casi perlado. Lo que más le gustó a la joven de la estancia fueron la chimenea a un costado de la habitación y los grandes ventanales corredizos con vista al mar en el extremo contrario. Sí tenías frío ibas hacia uno, si tenías calor ibas hacia el otro. Muy conveniente.

-"_Muy Leon…"_- pensó nuevamente la acróbata ante la falta de colores que ostentaba el hogar del francés. Negros, blancos, perlados casi del todo incoloros. Y aun así, no era un ambiente insípido. Los objetos y su ubicación tenían una cierta armonía que hablaban de un hogar que era realmente habitado. Podía ver al joven Leon observar el mar desde la terraza, tomando una taza de café negro –como raras veces se permitía debido a su estricto régimen –y hojeando alguno de los tantos libros que había en la biblioteca, junto a la chimenea. Otros días lo imaginaba sentado sobre la alfombra, frente al fogón, tomando calor luego de un baño, vestido con sólo unos pantalones de chándal y escuchando el suave y desigual crepitar de los leños.

Lo intuía como una persona ordenada –quizás un poco por arriba del promedio –y tranquila, posiblemente hasta un tanto rutinaria.

-"_Sería fácil vivir con él…"_- fue el inquietante pensamiento que se instaló en el cerebro de la japonesa, antes de acordarse con ansiedad que si lo había seguido tan afanosamente, fue en pos de una misión. Con una mirada determinada, alzó las piernas y las entrelazó, arrebujándose en el sillón y tironeando de la manta hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo. Los sofás también parecían caros y por las dudas prefería no mojarlos.

En cuanto el joven Leon traspasara esa puerta, empezaría el contraataque.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El trapecista francés se sentía totalmente fuera de su piel. Le era muy irreal el hecho de tener a Sora en su casa, empapada como un gatito abandonado y esperando a que él le entregara una bebida caliente. No había preparado un chocolate caliente con malvavisco para nadie desde… Sophie.

**-Maldita sea… -**frustrado, cerró los ojos y dejó caer un poco su cabeza. Sophie era Sophie y Sora era Sora. Más allá de los ideales que compartían, no había nada más que las semejara. Debía dejar de compararlas, porque sólo terminaba abriendo esas viejas heridas de su alma y quizás hasta lastimando a su compañera de escenario. No importaba en qué circunstancia, no debía ser muy agradable que siempre la estuvieran comparando, ya sea con Layla o él mismo con su hermana fallecida.

Cuando entró al living con una taza de chocolate caliente para su huésped y una taza de café negro para él, la encontró dentro de su barricada de tela, tapada casi como un esquimal, a excepción de sus ojos, que miraban hacia todas direcciones… se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de algún tipo de gato animado. Raro.

**-Ehm… ¿Sora? –**la llamó casi cautelosamente **–tu bebida… -**ofreció alcanzando la humeante taza.

Cuando la joven estiró sus manos para alcanzar el recipiente, los ojos de Leon notaron cicatrices en el dorso y nudillos de ambas. Dejando las dos tazas sobre la mesa ratona, tomó ambos apéndices y los sostuvo cerca de su rostro para inspeccionarlos exhaustivamente. Eran casi como pecas, pequeñas y de un tono o dos más oscuras que el resto de la piel.

**-Joven Leon… -**susurró ella un poco exaltada por el impulsivo actuar del trapecista. Desde que habían arreglado sus diferencias antes de 'El Lago de los Cisnes', él no la tocaba sin su permiso y ella –que si bien era muy extrovertida, seguía siendo una japonesa de cepa –lo agradecía enormemente. Así pues, le era extraño la forma en que él ahora tomaba sus manos fuertemente entre las suyas.

**-¿Cuándo? –**inquirió pasando un pulgar por los marcados nudillos.

-"_Oh, rayos… las cicatrices"_- maldijo Sora sintiéndose muy molesta con el sentido de oportunidad de Leon. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que él se enterara cómo se las había hecho. Tenía muchas cicatrices, la mayoría de ellas causadas por caídas, entrenamientos, actos y demás. No le molestaban en lo absoluto porque sólo eran testimonio de su amor por el escenario. Pero esas en específico…

**-Sora, contéstame. ¿Cuándo te hiciste estas cicatrices? –**reiteró acercando su rostro al de la japonesa, sin soltar de su agarre las manos de ella.

No pudo sostenerle la mirada por más que lo intentó y supo que había sido la peor acción imaginable para ejecutar cuando vio una sombra de reconocimiento deslizarse por los ojos color gris de él.

**-Fue mi culpa –** afirmó el francés sin un solo asomo de duda, seguramente encontrando en su memoria el momento exacto en que las marcas habían sido realizadas, y ella no acertó a cortar su línea de pensamiento, aun teniendo para enarbolar ante él la certeza de que no había sido enteramente su culpa.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-¡SOPHIE!- escuchó gritar a Leon antes de verlo atravesar la calle en una carrera frenética hacia ella._

_Los siguientes momentos fueron de lo más angustiosos, pues lo último que recordaba era el rostro desesperado, desencajado del joven Leon antes de que él se abalanzara sobre ella. No para lastimarla, como hubiera creído; sino en ademán protector, como si su intención fuera protegerla de todo el mundo. Fue esa sensación de protección la que la desconcertó de tal manera que impidió al miedo anteriormente descubierto el exteriorizarse._

_Sólo se aferró a él, sintiendo en cada parte de su cuerpo sólo un poco del impacto de la estruendosa rodada que protagonizaban hacia la orilla del mar. Él era realmente enorme. Casi que la cubría por entero con esa espalda tan ancha y ese torso y piernas tan largos._

_Fue cuando el mundo dejó de girar a su alrededor, que sintió a Leon por todas partes. Sus brazos alrededor suyo, el cabello infinitamente más largo que el suyo rodeándolos a los dos como una pantalla plateada, su peso entero sobre el suyo y sus manos, aun apretándola fuertemente. ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntó desconcertada. ¿Por qué Leon la había tacleado de esa manera? Después de todo, ella había pasado perfectamente después de auto. No había existido la posibilidad de ser atropellada ¿O sí?  
"¿Dónde está mi miedo?" se cuestionó bastante confusa. Antes había temido tanto de él y ahora… estaba él encima de ella, con sus piernas entre las suyas, con sus manos fuertemente presionadas a su cuerpo, con su aliento acariciando su cuello y nada… incluso podía afirmar que se sentía perturbadoramente… cómoda._

_No por primera vez se consideró perdida respecto del trapecista y su sentir. _

_-No puedo respirar joven Leon…- jadeó tratando de relajar el agarre que sus manos y uñas mantenían sobre el abrigo de él._

_Finalmente, pasados unos segundos, el francés levantó el rostro y Sora sintió que se quedaba sin aire. _

_-Joven Leon…-jadeó._

_-Sophie, qué alegría, estás a salvo…- susurró él con la mirada más dulce que ella le hubiera visto en su vida. Tan dulce, tan amorosa, tan aliviada que Sora, sin poder evitarlo, sintió como una descarga atravesaba su cuerpo desde la espalda hacia su bajo vientre. "¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? No entiendo, pero…"_

_-Joven Leon, pero si yo soy Sora…- le respondió contagiándose de su dulce expresión. Fue algo meramente instintivo, al verlo sonreír así, ella no puedo evitar emularlo. _

_El trapecista pareció salir de una ilusión, pues la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, aunque la ardorosa mirada seguía ahí, clavada en ella y a la vez no del todo._

_-Con que eras tú. Lo sabía- gruñó levantándose y la japonesa creyó entrever en su mirada una especie de reconocimiento y a la vez cierto resentimiento, no sabía si dirigido hacia ella o hacia él mismo._

_-Joven Leon…- lo llamó casi sin darse cuenta, apenas consciente de la presencia de May quien miraba igual de estupefacta la espalda del acróbata, el cual se alejaba como perseguido por antiguos fantasmas._

"_¿Quién podrá ser Sophie?"- se preguntó sentada en la arena._

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Fue esa noche –**jadeó él con los ojos desenfocados **–No quise lastimarte… ¡Lo último que quería era lastimarte esa noche! –**gruñó Leon soltando las manos de ella bruscamente, al tiempo que de un fuerte manotazo mandaba a volar ambas tazas llenas de humeante infusión. El ruido de la porcelana estrellándose y partiéndose en millones de fragmentos fue lo que impulsó a Sora, casi como un disparo en una línea de largada, a propulsarse fuera de su capullo de mantas y aferrarse a la cintura de él.

**-¡Por favor joven Leon no se culpe! ¡Se lo ruego por favor! –**chilló apretando su rostro contra la espalda de él, sus manos alrededor de su cintura, usando el peso de su cuerpo para detenerlo de su huida y furia **–esa noche mis manos se rasparon un poco por la caída y sí, quedaron marcas, pero sólo porque esa zona jamás había sido lastimada es que son tan notorias. Le puedo asegurar que no dolieron ni la mitad de lo que parece. Por favor, por favor le pido que no se torture más –**pidió sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas **–usted se culpa demasiado, no se da un solo respiro, no se permite a sí mismo vivir y no me parece para nada justo –**estaba simplemente desesperada tratando de hacerse entender ante el acróbata. Ella no era buena con las palabras, simplemente no lo era y tampoco tenía el carisma de la señorita Layla para manejar a la gente cual seguidores religiosos. Ella no tenía nada de eso, por lo que sólo podía apelar a que sus sentimientos llegaran a él **–ese día, fue la primera vez que usted me tuvo en cuenta, no lo quise reconocer ante nadie, ni siquiera ante mí misma, pero… me gustó que me reclamara como su compañera. Me gustó que luego usted me buscara en el escenario –**su rostro se tiñó de un suave tono rojizo al admitirlo **– aun cuando usted en realidad buscaba a Sophie en mí, fue agradable ser el centro de su atención aunque sólo fuera una vez, así que estas pequeñas pecas no significan un gran sacrificio para mí sí, como ya le dije anteriormente, a cambio pude convertirme no sólo en su compañera, sino también en la estrella del escenario de mis sueños… junto a usted.**

Ya está, lo había dicho. Había dado quizás el discurso más largo y embarazoso de su vida frente a la persona que hace poco había descubierto quería como a nadie en este mundo. No es que ella se avergonzara de sus sentimientos, pues eran puros y bienintencionados, pero una cosa era profesar su amor por el escenario, el cariño incondicional que tenía hacia los miembros del staff y la adoración que sentía hacia sus amigos Anna, Mia, Ken, Rosetta, May, Layla, Yuri, Marion, Jonathan, Sarah y el señor policía; pero otra muy distinta era tener que abiertamente exponer esa parte de su corazón que nunca antes había sido tocada ante la persona que había causado esa primera, irreversible, inalcanzable e imborrable marca.

Había conocido chicos en la secundaria sí, pero nunca los consideró. Ella no podía estarse quieta. Nunca fue buena en la mayoría de las materias así que tenía que estudiar constantemente, y cuando no estaba estudiando, estaba haciendo equilibrismo sobre cualquier cosa que encontraba, así que no, realmente no había tenido tiempo ni ganas ni siquiera intención de meterse en un romance; y cuando pudo finalmente terminar la secundaria y ahorrar el dinero necesario para el pasaje, ni se lo pensó, viajó a Estados Unidos y audicionó para ingresar al escenario. Y así de fácil es que podía resumir su nula vida amorosa, con una gran y enorme no-mención. Hasta ahora.

Un escalofrío la recorrió y recordó que estaba abrazando a Leon aun estando completamente empapada. Miró a sus pies y vio la alfombra mojada por el agua que aún destilaba su cuerpo, manchada por el café y el chocolate que él había derramado y profanada por los fragmentos de porcelana de las tazas que alguna vez supieron ser.

Y se sintió vulnerable, se sintió cohibida por la cercanía que se había permitido tener con él. Hacía ya varios segundos que sus palabras habían hecho eco en la habitación y ninguna respuesta había salido de los labios de Leon.

-_"Quiero irme de aquí, necesito salir de aquí…" _–chilló su corazón, cuestionando qué clase de arranque suicida emocional había alcanzado a su cerebro para permitirse tamaña confesión. Por primera vez, estaba conociendo la cobardía, no ante un reto, sino ante una emoción.

Presurosa emprendió la retirada, pero la misma se vio frustrada al no poder separar las manos del torso de él, no porque no quisiera, sino porque el acróbata francés las retenía.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos desde el momento en que él empezó a levantar sus manos, hasta que los labios del peli plateado besaron sus nudillos llenos de pecas.

Ese gesto tan simple, tan inocente, decretó su rendición. Él se volteó en su dirección y su cuerpo, estresado por la miríada de emociones encontradas, quedó laxo entre los brazos del trapecista. Leon la agotaba. Cuando se trataba del francés, ella no podía permanecer tranquila, ella no podía permitirse ser débil, ella no podía dejarlo caer en la oscuridad.

El haber bajado su guardia para mantenerlo a él en su lado, le estaba causando un gran desgaste emocional y ahora, este la había dejado literalmente a su merced.

Leon apretó a la pequeña japonesa entre sus brazos, sintiendo que su pecho terminaría de explotar ante el revuelo de tantos y tan profundos sentimientos. Nunca lo esperó. Sabía que ella deseaba su amistad y si se hubiera considerado digno, se habría sentido en extremo feliz, pero esto… que Sora lo quisiera de ese modo, casi visceral y por sobre todo, aún más que a su sueño de un escenario feliz… -como ella misma lo había admitido -no había comparación. Si no fuera por el esfuerzo invertido por ella en animarlo, hasta se sentiría culpable de sacarla de su centro, pero… no. Estaba dichoso. Si un ser tan puro, tan luminoso como ella había volcado no sólo sus esperanzas, sino también sus sentimientos en él, es que aún tenía salvación, aún podía redimirse por sus pecados y no sólo eso, sino también quizás, augurarse para sí mismo, para ambos, un futuro simplemente feliz.

**-Eres la primera… –**le susurró a la joven ahuecando su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo sus mejillas aún húmedas por las lágrimas derramadas **–eres la primera en tener fe en mí –** y era la verdad. Sophie había tenido los mismos ideales de Sora, pero si lo había seguido en su idea de abandonar a Allan, había sido por el simple hecho de que él era su hermano, no porque tuviera fe en que pudiera ayudarla a perfeccionar la técnica angelical. Cuando él había titubeado, ella había querido continuar en solitario con su entrenamiento. Era duro reconocerlo, pero hasta Sophie había perdido en algún momento sus esperanzas en él. Alejando esos agridulces pensamientos para reverlos en algún otro momento, sonrió besando los párpados de la acróbata, queriendo detener de una vez su llanto **–haré lo imposible para no decepcionarte –**bastó con que terminara de hablar para que las lágrimas volvieran a desbordarse por las largas pestañas de la japonesa **–vamos… shhhh…. no querrás que nuestro primer beso tenga sabor a lágrimas, ¿verdad?**

Sora no terminó de asimilar esas palabras que ya tenía los labios de él acariciando firmemente los suyos. Las lágrimas y los espasmos del llanto se detuvieron al instante, casi sabiendo que por nada del mundo debían arruinar el sabor, la magia de ese primer beso.

Ella elevó los brazos hacia su cuello, cruzó sus manos por detrás de su nuca y ancló su cuerpo al de él. Así que así se sentía… inexperta y casi sin consciencia sexual, el beso le supo a colores. Le supo a un azul perlado, a un marrón oscuro sedoso como el chocolate, le supo a olas de mar. Le provocó un estremecimiento que iba desde el bajo vientre hasta el punto ciego de su cráneo.

Si le preguntabas a Leon, el beso le supo a un rosa suave, a un canela dorado intenso, a un lila delicado, le supo a pétalos. Nunca había conocido una mezcla de sabores semejante y supo que jamás querría algo diferente, que jamás volvería a besar otros labios que no fueran los de ella.

Con un suspiro gutural, ambos separaron sus labios, manteniendo aún la presa sobre el otro. Había sido tan perfecto, tan… no había palabras, simplemente había sido demasiado… intenso.

Más tarde ambos yacerían sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea, ella envuelta nuevamente en la frazada y él sin soltarla en ningún momento. Hablarían, a la luz de las llamas, bajo un manto ahora estrellado, de las cicatrices que compartían. Ella tenía algunas en las palmas de las manos, producto de los golpes que recibió durante el entrenamiento de la técnica fantástica; él tenía unas similares, pero como resultado de realizar malabares con esferas de metal de más de veinte kilos cuando era más joven.

Hablarían de la conveniencia de hacerle saber a todos (o no), de su floreciente relación. Hablarían celosamente de Ken, de May… incluso de Layla –tanta adoración hacia la rubia parecía incordiar un poco al francés.

Hablarían de futuras técnicas, de besos que serían robados en futuros espectáculos… -tema que sacó un color rojo intenso en las mejillas de ella.

La brecha había sido zanjada entre ellos, no había más muros, no había más límites ni marcas. Sólo ellos dos protegidos y liberados por ese sentimiento que los hacía esperanzarse, que los hacía estremecer, temer y desear.

Amor.

* * *

**Ehm... no me termina de convencer mucho, pero si no sacaba este fic de mi sistema, no iba a poder continuar con mi jodida vida.**

**A los que están siguiendo 'El diario', un millón de disculpas, pero el 16 de diciembre fue mi cumpleaños, me regalaron una notebook nueva y en el pasaje de archivos de una computadora a la otra, el capítulo -encima hot- que estaba preparando se perdió ;A; sí, así de horrible como lo leen, y aún no me pude recuperar por su pérdida. Sólo les pido que me tengan paciencia, en algún momento los ánimos y la inspiración volverán a mí y terminaré el tozudo capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer :)**

**Kisses.**

**Hana.**


End file.
